


I long for your touch

by Captain_Hazard



Series: House Blackfyre of Black Dread Keep [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Lack of Rebellion, Let me know if there is, Longing, No Blackfyre Rebellion, Nothing triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Daenerys shrieked at him and he winced. He hadn't meant it like that. "Do you think that I wanted to be married to anyone but you?! Gods Daemon, I love you, not him! But I must do what is necessary in the name of peace. It may have escaped your notice dear brother, but you are not the only one to be married off to a stranger."</p><p>What if Daemon Blackfyre never rebelled but longed for the one he called love. The first in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I long for your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure how this will be received but I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to post it.

The thought of leading a rebellion in her name is very appealing to him. He knew that he would get enough support from the right people. He knew that he could win, but he knew that she would never want him to die. His suspicion was confirmed when he, stupidly, told her his plan. The words that followed after she said that, made him react badly however.

"I know this is hard, but please understand his reasons Daemon. This is for the good of the realms."

"It is so strange my love," Daemon spit acidly and his companions face became rather pinched. "There is this thing you just did. Your lips moved but all I heard were Daeron's voice and words. You must teach me this trick."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Daenerys shrieked at him and he winced. He hadn't meant it like that. "Do you think that I wanted to be married to anyone but you?! Gods Daemon, I love you, not him! But I must do what is necessary in the name of peace. It may have escaped your notice dear brother, but you are not the only one to be married off to a stranger."

Daemon reached for her but she swatted his hand a way with a snarl. Her eyes watered and her voice broke as she spoke again. "I love you Daemon, but please just do as Daeron says. For my sake, for fathers sake. Whatever you need to tell yourself, just do it."

She left without another word and Daemon didn't stop her. Instead he cursed himself for his words and his selfishness. He reached for a goblet but ended up knocking it over. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself though he wanted to ram his fist through something.

"Damn it all," He muttered bitterly and with a heavy heart. "Damn Baelor the Blessed and damn my father and brother for doing this."

* * *

 

Daemon isn't surprised that Daenerys is not at his wedding. She was probably sent away by their brother to meet her intended or she was ordered to stay in the Maidenvault until then. Daeron offered his congratulations and surprisingly Daemon believes him to be honest in his words. Whether it is because their sister would not marry him or because he was genuinely happy, Daemon did not know. Maybe it didn't matter, Daeron got what he wanted.

"Thank you, your grace." Daemon's words are flat and cold but not threatening. Daeron's smile faltered and he turned to Daemon's new wife Rohanne.

"My lady, may I speak with my brother, alone?"

"Of course your grace," His wife murmured giving Daemon a smile. Daemon smiled back slightly. His wife was kind and pretty but she would never have his heart and that wasn't fair. To her and the woman his heart belonged to. He kissed her cheek and stood from his chair, waving off his brother Aegor who made to follow.

When they were away from the crowd, Daeron spoke softly.

"I do hope that you are happy or will be happy, Daemon." Daeron's comment was innocent enough but Daemon bristled.

"My happiness is irrelevant to that of the realms your grace," Daeron grimaced at the words but Daemon paid him no mind. "but I will do my duty as King Aegon would have wanted." It would have been easier to call Aegon his father but Daemon wasn't feeling like paying that kind of respect to the man. "I have wedded my wife like he asked and as her husband, I will give her a child should she want one."

"That's good, that's very good," Daeron murmured. Daemon tried hard to make sure his lip didn't curl.

"May I ask you a question, one brother to the other." At Daeron's hesitant nod, Daemon said, "Why did you not just let me marry her? Why did you deny us what we wanted?"

"I already told you Daemon, it needed to be done," Liar, Daemon thought as Daeron looked away, a sign of his falsehood. "The Dornish wanted another match."

"You mean you gave them one," Daemon hissed, teeth bared. "Just because I am your base born brother, and just because your precious court calls me Pretender, does not mean that I am stupid. The damn sand dwellers were only promised you and you decided to add our sister to the pot."

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you," Daeron said coldly then he sighed. "You and I have never had the best relationship Daemon, something we are both at fault for. But know that I do want you to be happy, you are my family after all."

No I am not, he wanted to scream but Daemon kept his expression cool and said nothing.

"You don't believe me." Daeron sounded sad but resigned by that fact.

"Strangely, I do." He really did believe Daeron but that didn't change how he felt. "And I remember all the praise and kindness that you have given me so I know that you are kind. But I also remember all the slights that you sent my way. I am hardly a victim - I did respond in kind but I would never deny you what your heart desired. I will not forget this brother and you should be grateful for our sister, she convinced me to not fight this. If she didn't I would have rebelled against you, and I would've had support for my claim."

"What's to stop you from doing so now, or in the years to come?" Daeron meant to say the question sternly but he failed. He wasn't the fighter that Daemon was.

"It would break our sisters heart to see us fight, and unlike you, I don't want to see her hurt. At least not any more than she already has been."

Daeron started to protest but thought better of it. He instead retrieved a scroll from his coat and handed it to Daemon.

"What is this, your grace?" Daemon didn't bother to open it.

"Part of your wedding present. It is a deed to some land that runs parallel to Dragonstone on the other side of the Bay. You may build a keep and name it whatever you like."

Daemon unfurled the scroll and read. When he saw that it was as stated, he looked up at Daeron.

"Thank you, your grace," Daemon was not sorry in the least for his behavior but after something like this he would keep himself somewhat in check.

"The other part is that you are now the founder of a cadet branch of house Targaryen along with the rest of fathers natural born children. You've been made a prince at the behest of our late father and the citadel will announce it to all the kingdoms soon enough. All of you are now styled prince or princess so remember to act with some dignity."

Daemon bowed at the waist, "You humble me, your grace."

"You're hardly that humble you braggart," Daeron japed and Daemon smiled slightly.

"Better to be a braggart than a bookworm." He returned, using the 'insult' that he used when he was younger.

"Don't you have a wife to get to," Daemon's good mood vanished but he wasn't angry at Daeron's words, just irritated.

"By your leave then, I would like to share the news with my wife."

Daeron gestured for him to go with a sigh. Daemon turned but paused in his steps.

"I will never forgive you for this brother," Daemon said, half turned away from his king. "I cannot forgive this, but for what its worth, you have my word that I will not rebel. For her sake."

"And for what its worth, I am sorry about this." Daeron replied solemnly.

Now that, I have trouble believing, Daemon wished he could say but he just doesn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Give Daenerys my lo- please give her my regards," Daemon left without another word so he missed the sad expression that was on his brothers face.

* * *

 

The dual wedding is not that much of a farce, Daemon thinks to himself as he held his son Aemon. Both he and his brother Aegon had slept throughout the two ceremonies. Daemon wished that he had been gifted with that chance, so he wouldn't have to look at her. He hadn't seen her in almost two years but Daenerys was as beautiful as ever in her white dress. He had long dreamed of being the one to drape her in his cloak but instead he need to watch the Dornish snake put his around her shoulders instead.

Daeron looked happy enough but Daenerys was stoic and indifferent as each married couple sealed their union with a kiss. He and his wife had to calm their children down when the crowd cheered and woke them up. Daemon wished that he didn't have to stay but Daeron had commanded him to, and he promised not to fight this anymore.

He helped his pregnant wife out of the Sept and into their carriage which lead them to the gardens.

"We can say our well wishes and go home, Daemon." His wife murmured to him. Rohanne understood better than most about why he moped while he stayed in the Capitol and he was grateful that she did. He wondered why she never raged at him for loving another but he never asked, for he was too afraid of the answer.

"I don't think my brother will approve of such a thing."

"As nice as he's been, why do you care about what Daeron approves of?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Damon said nothing, he instead looked down at his son.

"You miss her," It was not a question but Daemon nodded his answer any way. "Would you like to dance with her?"

"That would not be wise," Daemon murmured turning to face her. "I don't think I would stop myself from causing a scene. We will say our well wishes and leave quietly."

"Of course, my husband," Rohanne placed a hand on his arm and stared at him sadly. He looked away from her and stared out of the carriage.

There was a long line of well wishers by the time they left their carriage. Part of Daemon wanted it to be over with and another part of him did not. By the time they had reached the newly weds, his body was filled with tension. His son squirmed in his arms so Daemon had to relax and calm him. His wife then lead the introductions.

"Your grace, princess." Rohanne bowed slightly to Daeron and Daenerys. Daemon followed suit after swallowing hard. Daeron and Daenerys nodded politely to her but Daenerys spoke first.

"Prince Daemon," His love murmured, ignoring his wife for now and locks eyes with him. Daemon wasn't sure how long they stared but she broke it with a polite cough and looked at his son. "And who is this?" She beamed a smile at Aemon who gurgled happily.

"Prince Aemon Blackfyre, your grace." He murmurs in reply.

"May I?" She held her arms out and he replied without thinking.

"Of course." He gently handed his son to her, ignoring the mutterings from behind him.

"He's beautiful, both of them," Daenerys cooed, looking at both boys as Aemon played with her hair. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Thank you," He said quietly and the words almost catch in his throat. He's vaguely aware that he has started crying. "Allergies your grace, my apologies." He says before anyone can comment on it and he wipes his tears away. He realizes that none of them believe him and the Dornish royals look at him with something akin to pity. Genuine pity and not the mocking kind. The thought makes him want to snarl but he turns to Daenerys instead.

"Go, Daemon," She say to him quietly as she hands his son back to him. The look she gives him almost makes him sob but he manages to hold it in. He bowed to her as best as he could then nodded for his wife to follow him out. He managed to hold everything in but when he entered the carriage the tears and sobs came unhindered.

* * *

 

"They've had another child," Daemon murmurs to his wife, holding up a letter. "And we've been invited once more to Sunspear and they mean to have one of our children foster there."

"What is the child's name?" His wife asks.

"Princess Nymeria, of house Nymeros Martell. Unlike her siblings Prince Qoren, and Princess Aliandra, she has the silver hair of Valyria."

"And they were the ones to suggest the fostering of one of our children?"

"I believe Daeron may have suggested it, since he plans to send his son and heir Baelor there. He probably wants to make sure that my faith in him hasn't wavered." It almost did when Daeron made him send their brother Prince Aegor away when he nearly killed their brother Prince Brynden. The two of them had never gotten along and the rivalry intensified when their sister Shiera had pledged herself to Brynden at Daeron's request.

Daemon had to convince Aegor to marry their remaining sisters Mya and Gwenys, which he did with extreme protest. Daemon had felt sick to his stomach for doing so but they all needed to be unified since many had challenged Daeron's rule.

"I don't see how, you slayed all those who protested against his new laws regarding heirs, saying that any first born will be the heir regardless of gender. And you quieted those who protested the idea of all of your children marrying only second sons or daughters, to preserve the family name."

Both ideas had been presented by his brothers wife Mariah. It was well enough he supposed. One was sensible since not everyone could have or had sons. The other was to protect the family name from dying out and to stop lands from falling into the hands of others. Of course people protested and said that they would drown their first born daughters unless the law was changed. Daemon challenged them all with one phrase and later his sword.

"No one is so accursed as the Kinslayer."

People still muttered about the 'unfairness' and 'unnaturalness' of it all but Daemon ignored them. Daeron and Mariah had been grateful for his help, but he merely stated that he was doing his duty. And now his brother seemed to be challenging him again when he already won.

"Should we go?" He asked his wife as she nursed their fourth child, Haegon.

"We might, we have no other reason not to. Not like before. Will your other siblings be sending their children?"

"According to this, yes but they will not be going to Dorne, they don't want to leave their homes without leadership."

His wife merely hummed in thought.

"She would have young Daemon foster with them?" She asked quietly, glancing at their sleeping four year old. Daemon's first instinct is to say no but then he would have to send Haegon or the twins there.

"Its either him or the twins, and they would make more sense since their old enough to understand what is happening."

His wife nodded, "I will go with them to Dorne and return after."

"You do not wish for me to go?" He asked in surprise.

"As much as your men respect me, they will listen to you implicitly and you need to be here to do that. And...I wasn't sure that you would be comfortable with seeing her."

Daemon supposes that's fair. He had come to love his wife over the years but you never forgot your first love. And his men, the Black Dragons, only listened to him just like the Raven's Teeth only listened to Brynden, and the Golden Company only listened to Aegor. What his wife said was logically sound.

"When do we leave?"

"In a fortnight, with the royal family." He said quietly and kissed her forehead. "I will see that everything is ready for your departure." He began to leave but turned back. "I know that I don't say this enough but thank you Rohanne."

His wife smiled at him but made no comment. Daemon then took his leave, thinking that he didn't deserve his wife. He vowed once more to never take her for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think?


End file.
